


社畜之死 3

by prm4323



Category: nojun - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-22
Updated: 2019-11-22
Packaged: 2021-02-25 20:35:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21516706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prm4323/pseuds/prm4323
Kudos: 35





	社畜之死 3

“我也不知道。” 

其实他想说的是“我没哭”，话一出口，却变成了“我不知道”。

平凡人的失态瞬间并不会有太多理由，社畜比平凡人则是更多了一点麻木和有时候会令人无可奈何的无赖。哭就哭了，哪还来那么多为什么。

黄仁俊情绪转变得迅速，李帝努拭去他的泪连带将不合时宜的情绪也一起拭去了。他被迫仰头看着李帝努，大部分靠脸挣钱的人都会有的死亡的角度，在这个男人身上，变成了教科书般的真人雕塑教学。

黄仁俊看到雕塑张了张嘴，说：“别哭了。”

“嗯……”他有些戛然而止却止不住的哽咽，“那衣服怎么办..手怎么办……老板，你先不要解雇我，扣我工资吧，每个月都扣，我肯定还上的。”

“为什么不解雇。”李帝努突然冷脸，走到休息室找了个冰袋给自己敷上。

黄仁俊吓得眼眶又红了，语速惊人：“都说经济下行经济下行，突然把我开了我上哪找工作去。”

“那你怎么进的我们公司。”总裁冰冷质问。

“……校招末班车。”他小声说。其实他不太知道要如何回答这个问题才能令考官满意，这种开放性的题目，一下又让他梦回校招每天起早贪黑去面试的场景。小组合作，破冰讨论，leadership……要不是他学的物流专业，他倒是想去考图书馆的公务员，安安静静地，舒舒服服地，不需要跟太多人打交道。

“犯了错不能开？你倒是说说我可以留下你的理由。”李帝努走到落地窗前摁下一个开关，自动窗帘幕往两旁拉开，夜幕就这么在黄仁俊眼前被打开了。

“说说你，不可替代的理由。”

“……我有团队精神，我肯吃苦耐劳，有过硬的专业技能，学习速度快……” 黄仁俊条件反射地背着简历上的那些句子，期间他偷瞄了李帝努的脸，看着还是冰山未消融的样子，又加了一句 “……我脸皮厚。”

李帝努不甚满意，他皱眉问，“还有吗？”

“我不会乱搞男女关系。”话一出口，仿佛有谁往平静的湖面中扔了一块小石子，涟漪一圈一圈荡漾开来，扰乱了静谧的氛围。

李帝努只觉有趣，一开始以为看上的是一只兔子，闹一闹他才知道本质是狐狸幼崽。有獠牙，但撩人毫无章法。

他终于不再板着脸，冰袋也放到茶几上，宽慰黄仁俊道：“别担心了，不会开了你的。”

“真的吗，谢谢老板！”黄仁俊立马站起来给他鞠了个躬，要不是忌惮总裁生人勿近的样子，他还想给人家握握手呢。

“但是，”李帝努轻易怎可能放过他，“西装是著名设计师手作，放到市面上大概十几万起，你觉得工资要怎么扣比较合适。”

“……”杀了我吧，“您说了算…”

“我也不想为难你，只是…不知道你能否胜任两份工作。白天去仓库，下班之后到第二天上班前的时间当我的私人生活助理。”李帝努抛出诱饵，“我也不是乱搞男女关系的人。”

“晚上到第二天一早？那我何时回家？”黄仁俊疑惑了。

“你可以住我家客房。”李帝努伸出橄榄枝。

被动摇也只是一秒钟而已，黄仁俊想，那这样房租就省了，可以更快还上钱。他接过橄榄枝，对李帝努表示感谢后，终于回家。

李帝努站在落地窗前看着几十层楼的高度下被模糊成一个点汇入人海里的黄仁俊，心想，按部就班的感觉真好。

撇开那些翻来覆去睡不着而产生的思想斗争不谈，黄仁俊光速入住李帝努家的客房。严格来说那是和主卧在同一个套间相互连通着的另一主卧。

住下之后他也并未见过李帝努几面。

他每天晚上会做一些家常菜，第二天一早看着桌上冷掉的没被动过的菜，心情微妙：成绩好不好是次要的，连阅卷人都没有呢。

他给自己的定位是生活助理，除了晚上不会锁上联通房间的房门以及“被助理”的人很少出现，明明是上司和下属的关系，却为什么会有一种独守空阁的感觉？

他依旧恪守本份地去上班，托领导的福，可以走路去公司。不考虑他的潜在的、无中生有的巨额欠款，走路去上班可太快乐了。

他依旧被老员工时不时地压榨一下，尽管有时候下班很晚，回到李帝努家也依然空空如也。

“果然有钱人不仅有钱，还很拼命。”他想着要不晚上悄悄去老板房间看一眼，人总是有好奇心的嘛。

事实证明，墨菲定律没有在扯淡。

黄仁俊沉迷在李帝努房间里一整面墙的暗纹画中，灰色的墙底上用更浅色调的灰银色刻着赤身裸体在创造生命大和谐的诸神。他刚开始还害羞着不敢看，看着看着又感叹起有钱人真是会玩，不看白不看。

他读出了画面的叙事：  
神最开始也不是神，是作为人兢兢业业地在人间日出而作日落而息地生活着，后来被诸神之王看上之后，对人类下达“献祭”的神祇。  
在饥寒交迫时刻救了街边一乞丐的人被神谕封为“被选召者”。  
献祭之后的人，去到神界，成了诸神之王的爱神。

没有无理由的选择和被选择。黄仁俊想着，便被破门而入的人惊吓到瘫坐在地上。

屋主正被一个打扮得十分招摇夺目的女人搀扶进来。

他头一次当生活助理，没见过这种场面，但是想着电视剧演的桥段，这种时候退下就对了。

李帝努被金氏千金的香水呛到，在尚存的一丝清明中看到被他撸来镇宅的生活小助理正鼠窜着离开，便心急低吼了一声：“黄仁俊你给我留下！”

黄仁俊愣了，说话间便看到李帝努毫不绅士地把黏在他身上的女人猛地推到一边，自己则反方向往床上倒去了。

“黄仁俊送客！”李帝努仰躺在床上痛苦地以手遮光，高机能致幻剂开始通过运送到全身的血液起作用，每一个毛孔每一个细胞都在燃烧。

金氏千金跌到在地，愤愤甩开上来扶她的黄仁俊的手，指着他鼻子咬牙切齿地迁怒到：“你等着遭罪吧！”说罢便自己爬起来理好着装怒而离去。

黄仁俊先是看到涨红了脸的李帝努，想着他应该醉的不轻，跑去厨房弄了杯浓稠的蜂蜜水。蜂蜜端到李帝努床前，他正要把人扶坐起来喂水，刚触到李帝努滚烫的皮肤，李帝努便过激地把他推开，整杯蜂蜜水便一滴不漏地全都洒黄仁俊身上了。

黏腻的蜂蜜水湿哒哒地糊在身上叫黄仁俊迈不开腿，这瞬间他想的是，要是走到厕所，这地毯又得废了。

李帝努黑着脸艰难地坐起来，晦暗不明的目光落在黄仁俊半透明的白T上。那里被水浸湿透出胸前玫红色的两点。

“你先出去。黄仁俊。”黄仁俊被叫全名叫得不是很舒服。

他踟蹰地说：“我这……你这酒还没醒，我再给你弄杯蜂蜜水么？”

李帝努深吸一口气，仿佛在忍耐巨大的苦楚，“我叫你出去。”

黄仁俊不是没想过老板被下药的可能，但是李帝努却表现得非常……冷静和理智。如果不是被下药，滚烫的皮肤触感说明李帝努不仅喝醉了，也许还有哪里受了伤，是白细胞大量集合参与免疫自卫引起的热症。

“你发烧了，我给你叫医生？”黄仁俊有些担忧，头一次感觉李帝努执拗得像头牛。

李帝努逆着光看到黄仁俊站在灯下不安地皱紧眉头，他觉得自己扛不住了，有甜美的食物在触手可及的地方，只要伸手，就能吃到。

黄仁俊同他说话，没有回应，只看到李帝努的瞳仁有些许扩散，那里深邃可怖的黑仿佛要将他吞噬。

他叹了口气，举着杯子又哒哒跑出房间去了。

李帝努松了口气，猝然倒下。

黄仁俊却很快又折返回来，他找不到装冰块的冰袋，只好用盆乘了一盆冰来，冰上端着一杯蜂蜜水，他不顾得地毯作废还是床单作废，直接坐到床上正欲把人抬坐高点，猝不及防地，天旋地转间冰块和蜂蜜水再次泼在了他身上。

他被李帝努牢牢地笼在怀里抠得死紧，后背是可以炼钢的体感温度，前胸是可以猝火的冰凉黏腻。

李帝努舔舐着他肩颈上的蜂蜜水，下腹的火烧得更烈了：“我给过你机会的，黄仁俊。”

黄仁俊不是没有过挣扎，但是他的挣扎在一身腱子肉的李帝努面前，只是奶猫在撒娇罢了。完全没有扩张的后穴，哪怕仅是容纳两指粗的细棍都会难以忍受，更遑论在药物作用下勃起了远在平均水平之上的性器。

那物什不顾他的意志，破门而入，硕大的龟头宛若冲锋兵在他的身体里开疆扩土，有弧度的性器很难直来直往地入，男人便将他抱坐起来，借着重力的作用，骑乘位一下就尽根而入了。撕裂的肠道汨出了一些本不是用于润滑的血，男人便借着这点润滑，开始抽动。

每抽动一次，就是凌迟一刀。

等撕裂得更多，血汨得更多，抽插便顺畅了起来。

李帝努嵌死在黄仁俊后穴里，他耸动着自下而上地抽插了一阵，蒙昧不清的意识深处，只剩下动物性本能。

他揽着黄仁俊的腰，带着他掉了个个儿，用犬交的后背位冲撞。沉甸甸的囊袋噼啪地打在细嫩的臀瓣上，两人肌肤相触的所有地方，皆是连成一片的红。

黄仁俊从一开始就咬着牙，哪怕最痛的时候也没有松口，只有眼泪安静地淌湿了枕头。

他有些抽离地想，自己对这个男人的猜测，都是对的。

他仿佛一缕飘在房间上空的灵魂冷眼旁观着正在进行的活动，最痛的时候他想，我终于死了。

-tbc-


End file.
